


They're Both Way too Shy

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, rain kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 00:16:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4645329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke -  Although Haru was okay with our relationship, he'd never go out of his way so we could be alone when he was around.</p><p>Makoto - It's bad to like that other people flirt with me, but it's the only way to get Sousuke to hold my hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They're Both Way too Shy

**Author's Note:**

> OMG I GOT ANOTHER COMMENT ON THIS SNK FANFIC!!!
> 
> Okay, putting aside how happy comments make me despite not replying to them, please listen to the I Really Like You cover from Kurt Hugo Schneider while reading this if you want.
> 
> The POV changes like 5 times in this, so since it might be confusing, here's the list of the POV's in order:  
> 3rd Person, Sousuke, 3rd Person, Makoto, 3rd Person
> 
> Let's also say Sousuke acts like a total dork when he's yelling at himself mentally.

   At first everyone was more than shocked at how shy Sousuke became and how Makoto seemed to turn a deeper shade of red than Rin's hair around him. Everyone thought it was just a stage in their relationship like it was for everyone else. The 'we just started going out and it's weird to act like a couple' phase.

   'Oh, they just started going out so they're too shy to hold hands in public.'

   'Kissing can be embarrassing to do with other people around, even if it's just on the cheek.'

   'Texting/Calling someone can seem a little scary at first.'

   The list goes on and on about what everyone thought was a phase. Three months later Sousuke and Makoto are still in this phase of barely dating. As it is, they seem more like friends than a couple. Sousuke's playboy charms and smooth mouth vanish the moment he's around Makoto. He becomes a stuttering idiot while it's become a wonder how Makoto hasn't popped any blood vessels or just die of embarrassment yet.

   No one expects them to act like Nagisa and Rei who kiss every five minutes, even if it's just on the cheek. Those two are too PDA for a normal couple anyway because of Nagisa's constant attacks on Rei. And they aren't Haru and Rin who don't really have a problem saying how much they mean to each other. Haru's too blunt and open about his love for Rin the hopeless romantic.

   Their slow progress made everyone around them impatient and worried. None of their friends want to meddle in their relationship, but Sousuke and Makoto were getting nowhere. It took them three months to say each other's first names, even then they both blush looking like tomatoes and can't look each other in the eyes. While this was cute at first, their relationship is going at a rate slower than a snail. So that made the people around them take matters into their own hands.

   Nagisa and Rin came up with the best idea to help one of them make the first move. Everyone including Gou, Ai and Momo were a part of it. But like the protective friend he is, Haru was against this idea at first. After seeing how conflicted and disheartened Makoto was at the lack of contact between him and Sousuke though, he had no choice to go along for the sake of his best friend's happiness.

 

**Sousuke's POV**

   "Um, so, bye Makoto," I shyly tell him looking away. "Oh, okay. Bye Sousuke," he softly replies making me gaze at him. Our eyes meet and we both quickly avert our gazes as my hand digs deeper into my pockets trying to fight the embarrassment. He's just so damn cute and his eyes, God they're like a beautiful garden color. It's too fucking much for me.

   "Be careful when you walk home," I tell him after a minute with my eyes looking away from his adorable face. "Okay, please be safe too," he mumbles. We both awkwardly stand there in front of each other waiting for our friends to say goodbye since our group date ended.

   My weight shifts from one foot to another while I'm mentally yelling at myself.

    _Man up and ask him to go on a date with just the two of you! Don't be a pussy! God you're pathetic! The both of you are already dating! Where's Mr. Suave? You can flirt shamelessly with anybody regardless of gender but you can't even tell your boyfriend goodbye?!_

   Honestly I wish we could be more like Nagisa and Rei or Haru and Rin. I thought back to early today during lunch a few hours ago. Nagisa and Rei were sharing a drink while Haru and Rin took bites of each other's food making it seem like they were feeding each other. Makoto and I sat there awkwardly eating our own food and drinking our own drinks as we watch our friends be lovey-dovey. Then when it started to rain and Rei made Nagisa stay close to him under the umbrella as Haru and Rin just ran through the rain laughing happily. Did I do something romantic like that? No, I told Makoto to run safely and went ahead like the dipshit I am.

   "Oh! Mako-chan! Sou-chan!" Nagisa yells. I turn to face him to see him holding on to Rei's arm. _If only Makoto would do that with me and I wouldn't get embarrassed,_ I think to myself about how distant we seem. Even if we're dating, we barely do anything as a couple. All our dates are groups dates, I'm too scared to hold his hand or make a move and forget texting/calling. I'd feel like a bother if I did any of that. I can't even talk to him properly without the fear of screwing it up for fucksake. "We're going to a café before we split up, wanna come along?" He asks with a suspiciously bigger smile than usual and suppress giggles. My eyes glance at Makoto out of my peripheral vision to see him nod. Quickly, my gaze diverts again and I nod towards Nagisa. "Yay!" The kid shouts dragging Rei behind him. Haru and Rin follow them while talking about some swimming things. "Let's go," I say to Makoto walking after them. "We get to spend more time together," Makoto faintly speaks but I could hear him loud and clear despite the frantic loud beat of my heart.

(Time Skip)

   "Oh, I have to go now," Makoto says out loud to everyone as he looks at the clock. "Already Mako-chan?" Nagisa asks with a pout. Makoto flashes his trademark smile and slight head tilt. "I still have some assignments to finish," he explains standing up from his seat next to me. "I should go to," I say also standing up then pushing in my chair. "It's gonna rain soon and I don't want to get caught in a storm."

   Everyone looks at each other with a knowing look that sends shivers down my spine. Warning flags go off in my head but before I could suspect anything Rin speaks. "Sousuke you should walk Makoto home," he suggests. My body tenses up at the thought of being alone with Makoto. "Um, oh, it's fine. I'm fine. I can walk alone," Makoto flusteredly says putting on his jacket. His face is already starting to turn a light pink.

   "There's no problem right? You and Sousuke are dating so it's only natural to for him to walk you home and vise versa," Kou adds in with a little too broad smile. _Like brother like sister._ "My apartment is kind of far, I don't want to trouble Sousuke," he replies quickly. "It's not any trouble," I interject before anyone could talk. No one speaks and just looks at me a little surprised I said it. Hell, even I'm surprised.

   "But it will rain soon and there might be really loud thunder. What if you get scared?" Haru asks Makoto clearly making everyone look at him in surprise. Although Haru was okay with our relationship, he'd never go out of his way so we could be alone when he was around. Until now that it is, raising the biggest warning flag that something is up.

   "I'll-" Makoto starts to say but I cut him off. "That's why I'll walk him home."

   "Sousuke-" he calls out my name. "Don't worry, it might be some time before the rain actually starts," I assure him with a small smile. "Then that's settled, Sousuke will take Makoto home," Rin confirms making it so Makoto can't reject it. "Here's an umbrella if it rains," Ai says handing me a big umbrella. "A customer left it here last month so it's not a big deal. If they come again we can just say someone took it," he informs me and I just nod back before thanking him.

   We said our goodbyes and the left. Outside the café, the rain was starting to pour so we opened the umbrella. Even if it was a big umbrella, two giant men trying to share one must have looked pretty hilarious and weird. Not to mention we tried not to touch each other causing half of us get soaked and the other half dry under the umbrella.

 

**3rd Person POV**

   The moment the shy couple left the building, their friends set out to work. Momo pulled out a box with some clothing in it and handed them out to Gou, Haru, Rin, Nagisa and Rei. After giving them some new jackets to put on, shades and hats, the five of them set off.

   "Thanks for letting us use an umbrella and providing us with disguises," Rin says to Ai and MoMo before leaving. "Anything for you Rin senpai and Sousuke senpai," Ai says while MoMo just smiles. "You could let me ask your sister to a date," MoMo jokingly asks but just earns a deadly glare from Rin as everyone left the café. At first it wasn't hard to keep them an eye on them with five people, but the moment the shy couple rides a train is the same time they lost them.

   "What the hell?" Rin exclaims in an angry voice. "Makoto doesn't need to take a train to get to his apartment," he mumbles throwing down his hat at the seat next to Haru. Currently a million thoughts are in the expressionless boy's head and they're all about how Makoto could be in danger. "We have to find them," Haru says out loud. Nagisa pouts while Rei pats his back and Gou sighs. "Sousuke-senpai must've noticed we were following them and took a train to shake us off," Rei guesses to ease the down atmosphere. "But what does he need to do that? Unless..." Gou trails off making Haru take out the phone he barely uses to call his thought supposedly in danger best friend. Too bad he doesn't that Makoto's phone ran out of battery...

 

**Makoto's POV**

   As we walk down an empty sidewalk, I think to myself about this situation. The right of my body is getting drenched in rain. But the left side of my body is dry under the umbrella. As I'm reflecting on it now, I should've asked Ai for another umbrella. I should've, but I'm happy I didn't. A chance to share an umbrella with Sousuke, being so close to each other under all the rain, seemed so romantic. It's something I always wanted to do with him. I want to act more like a couple with him. But I just tense up and can't do anything but blush around him.

    _Maybe we're one step closer to overcoming this romantic barrier,_ I hope to myself. That hope's slim though because the only sound is the rain falling. There's no way I could start a conversation and Sousuke looks wrapped up in his thoughts.

   He's so handsome and charismatic. With his appealing dark hair, mesmerizingly intimidating teal eyes and tall muscular build it's a wonder he likes me. Even if he was flirtatious to almost anyone before we got to together, he never once looked at another person with the same inviting eyes. Not to mention it's cute that he gets shy and turns a light shade of pink before turning away. Yet even though he doesn't really show affection I still love him. Whenever someone tries to flirt with me as he takes my hand and leads me away. It's bad to like that other people flirt with me, but it's the only way to get Sousuke to hold my hand. I'm too shy to take his and he isn't really someone to start showing affection. I guess it's fine like this, as long as I'm with him...

   "Makoto!" Sousuke yells out dropping the umbrella away and turning me around. A car comes by and it's wheels sprays water at us, but only a few drops get on me since Sousuke acted as my shield. In surprise, my arms wrap around his stomach to keep myself from falling until our balance is steady. "Are you okay?" He quietly asks directly looking at me for the first time. At first I don't answer because this was the closest we've been. His arms are around my waist so he's hugging me, our chests are pressing against each other and I could feel his breath against my lips.

   "Mhmm," I reply barely nodding my head. The rain keeps pouring down on us; I don't think we care though as we stare into each other's eyes. We're so close that my reflection could clearly be seen in his eyes.

   Once our senses come back, we slightly both turn away so we aren't exactly facing each other, but don't let go of each other. "It's a good thing the water didn't really spray you," he whispers in the loud rain. It would've been hard to hear him, but his mouth is near my ear sending me warm shivers through my body. "I'm still wet though," I reply in the same voice volume. "O-Oh-Ohh, um," he stutters and my face heats up because I might've said something stupid.

   "'Cause of the rain," I add in shyly.

   "Ye-yeah of course," he replies.

   "Why did you do that?" I ask before thinking about it. "So you don't get wet," he answers right away. "The rain-" I remind him with my eyes slightly looking up.

   "I know that now," he interjects and I could see his blush.

   His cute reaction makes me laugh.

   "What-" he starts to ask making the both of us turning to look at each other. Our lips touch before he could speak another word and we're left dumbfounded and in shock. His lips felt cool and wet because of the rain. It wasn't was I thought our first kiss would be like, but it was nice. Special in its own way despite not being exactly romantic.

   We quickly separate once we processed what happened. Neither of us can look at each other but yet I still take quick glances at him and I could feel him do the same. Then finally our eyes meet and we don't look away this time. Something felt different, like a barrier was clumsily broken.

   "Oh fuck, sorry I didn't-" he starts to apologize even though he shouldn't. "It's fine," I say reaching out to touch his hand. He sighs and looks down at our hands. "Our first kiss wasn't really special, but I was so scared to actually kiss you before this," he admits. "Well now you can make sure all our kisses will be special," I tell him trying to comfort him. Sousuke laughs and speaks, "That's true, and I can't wait to see all your cute expressions after them."

   "Don't tease me," I tell him nervously. "God Makoto you're gonna kill me with your cuteness," he mutters making me blush more. "Sousuke!" I exclaim and he laughs then picks up the umbrella by his foot.

   "Let's go to my place since it's closer," he offers. "We should dry up there and then I'll take you home later." "Okay," I say ecstatically since we're finally making progress as a couple. My lips curve into a smile while my fingers lace with his. We start to walk towards his apartment and he leans close to me. His mouth was directly next to my ear so I could feel his shallow want breath. "Or you could spend the night," he teases me.

 

 

**3rd** **Perso** **n** **POV**

   "Finally!" Nagisa and Gou cheer happily once Sousuke and Makoto was gone. The five of them managed to find the couple after splitting up and checking possible places where they could be. Now they were all gathered in an alley that provided the best view and ability to eavesdrop on what happened.

   "Haru stay with us!" Rin yelled worried about his boyfriend who's in shock. "Haruka-senpai it's fine!" Rei shouts as he kneels down next to Haru who's now on all fours on the ground. Inside the poor boy's mind is the scene of his best friend kissing Sousuke. He's happy for his friend, but the image with scar him for life. For once water is not his top priority.

   "...kissed...officially together...Makoto," the boy mumbles under his breath not caring that he's getting soaked. In an understandable term, it's like a father letting his daughter go on a date with a bad body he doesn't approve of, yet he couldn't deny his precious daughter her happiness.

   "Don't worry Haru-chan! That kiss is the least of your worries!" Nagisa says squatting down to tell him. "Mako-chan might be staying over at Sou-chan's house since the rain won't stop for a while!"

   Haru's heart crushes. What had he done? Why did he convince Makoto to go home with Sousuke? He should've just threatened Sousuke to treat Makoto right.

   "Nagisa!" Rei yells as Rin tries to comfort Haru. "Will Haru be okay?" Gou asks finally understanding the situation.

   "It's more like will Mako-chan be okay after tonight," Nagisa teases while giggling. "Nagisa!" Rei yells again looking at his boyfriend pleading him to stop as Haru finally drops to the ground face first.

   "SOMEONE CALL THE AMBULANCE!" Rin shouts but there's nothing that could save Haru now. He gave his precious friend away to Sousuke. Even if it made Makoto happy, Haru was still in shock as he keeps mumbling, "...together...they kissed..."


End file.
